


情人節賀文

by c4445698



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5998735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c4445698/pseuds/c4445698
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>四年前和四年後<br/>這篇：http://archiveofourown.org/works/5169272/chapters/12733907<br/>之後續</p>
            </blockquote>





	情人節賀文

**Author's Note:**

> 一年級：Mini、Droidd、Bryce   
> 二年級：Evan、Tyler、Nogla  
> 三年級：Brian、Marcel、Ohm  
> 四年級：Lui、Brock、Jonathan  
> 畢業：Luke
> 
> 學長萬歲！

「我很喜歡你，Brock學長，請問你願意和我交往嗎？」當一個穿著愛心戲服的人跑到Brock面前，拿出一張紙大聲宣讀著，然後把紙塞到他手中，接著消失。  
這是今年校園裡出現的告白小幫手，給錢就幫你傳情，加價還幫忙送花，不論男女都可以用，Brock只是拿起紙仔細看了看，然後收到包裡。  
「這是你今天第幾次了？」Evan問著，他們兩個正準備去社團活動，這活動開始沒多久，幾乎每天都有Brock的情書。  
「第三次。」他只是一貫的維持微笑，「我其實挺訝異有這麼多人喜歡我的。」  
「大概是因為你要畢業的關係，想抓住最後的機會。」Evan分析著。  
「那你呢？不打算抓住最後的機會嗎？」Brock問，Evan的表情只是變得有點猶豫。  
四年級了，他們也都挺清楚自己未來的規劃，二十二年的時間都生活在這地方，自然會想要出去走走看看，Brock是、Jonathan亦是。  
四年前的聖誕節，他曾經試圖和Jonathan表示，但他過了幾個月還是沒有變化，他就只好把這份心意又收回心裡，雖然如此，他成績本來可以上更好的商學校，但他還是選擇了有他的這一間，應該說他們所有人都是，就和以前一樣聚在一起這樣也不錯。  
「Evan，如果你自己說不出口，要不要試試看告白小幫手？」Brock建議著，但他只是一臉嫌棄。  
他也不是說不出口，他們見面時間多，偶爾也會一起出去玩，隨時都可以說，如果早個一年，事情還不會那麼麻煩，他不希望自己對Jonathan的感情，變成阻擾他離開家鄉的原因，而且遠距離戀愛也是挺麻煩的，Luke和Jonathan的姐姐就是最好的例子。

Jonathan剛從最後一堂課下課，正在收拾東西準備回家，今天是周三，他固定的行程就是去漫畫店，有時候在路上碰到誰就會抓著一起去，那個人通常是Evan，有時候是Nogla或是Lui，當他走過走廊時，看見Nogla和一個女孩在不遠處的花園裡，他一下子就認出那女孩，是Nogla的直屬學妹，而且還參加同一社團，感情不錯，而且還在兄弟聚餐時提到不少次。  
接著他慢半拍的才意識到，已經是情人節前夕了，難怪最近有很奇怪的人穿著愛心戲服跑來跑去，看來是在傳遞心意的。  
但也有選擇自己傳遞心意的，Jonathan看著已經抱在一起的兩人，看來單身者又少一個人了，他們習慣的單身漢遊戲派對，不知道會剩下幾個人到場。  
他繼續走路，直到大門口時，剛好看見一年級生們準備要離開，他立刻跑了過去從後面攬住Mini他們的脖子，「嘿，小子們，要不要陪我去一趟漫畫店？」  
「喔，嘿，Jonathan。」Mini把自己被弄歪的眼鏡扶正，Arlan以及Bryce都和他打招呼，「我還以為你會和Evan一起去。」  
「我沒看見他，所以找你們，你們另外有約？」  
「我得回家照顧我妹妹。」Arlan說。  
「我和Ohm另外有約。」Bryce說，然後他們三個只是用一種奇怪的眼神看著他，盯著他很不自在。  
「Mini你呢？」Jonathan問。  
「就走吧，我沒什麼事情。」出了學校門口後，就分道揚鑣了。

「Nogla大概會缺席今年的單身者派對。」Jonathan提起，Mini急忙追問為什麼，「當然是因為他有女朋友啦，繼Tyler以後又一個。」  
「什麼時候的事情？」  
「在遇見你們的幾分鐘前，我看明年單身趴只剩下我囉。」Jonathan推門進入漫畫店，Mini跟在後面。  
「不，單身趴應該會變成情侶派對，多重情侶約會什麼的。」Mini篤定的說。  
「為什麼你這樣覺得？」他問。  
「依照我的魅力，明年肯定是有女友的，你看Brian那蠢樣，他都可以有女友了，然後Ohm和Bryce，你和Evan──」他突然住嘴，Jonathan也沒追問下去。  
他太清楚Mini要說什麼，四年前的聖誕節，他還沒意識到什麼，當Evan在他畢業後交了一個女朋友後，他為此悶悶不樂很久，直到看到他們分手才又振作起來，大概也是從那時候意識到自己對他有意思。  
但都四年了，他是不是還對自己有意思，這很難說，這也是為什麼他沒有告訴Evan自己的心意，多少也是決定想出去闖蕩看看的理由。  
「反正明年我也不一定會在這裡，我要去洛聖都找Luke，他在那裡混得不錯。」Jonathan說，但多少看得出來心情有點低落。

一群人在一起前往餐廳時，一個女孩突然出現在他們面前，紅著臉對著Brock說：「學長，我喜歡你很久了，請和我交往！」還順便遞上情書。  
「謝謝你有這心意，但是，對不起。」但他還是把情書收下了，女孩抬起頭，看著他：「我可以要求一個擁抱嗎？」Brock猶豫了一下，然後伸出雙手，他拍了拍女孩的後背，希望他別太難過。  
也許正因為他是個那麼好的人，才會在最後一年收到一堆情書，但每一封他幾乎都是拒絕的，正當看完這場告白戲碼準備要走時，幫忙傳情的愛心站在他們面前，拿出一張紙大聲朗誦：「Evan Fong，我喜歡你，和我交往好嗎？」然後拿出情書給他，這大概也是這周以來第四封了。  
Evan把情書收進包裡，聽著其他人在虧自己，他邊笑邊回嗆，沒有注意到Jonathan有點難過的表情。

Jonathan最後沒有和他們進餐廳吃飯，因為在走進餐廳前一刻，他的電話響了，而他決定去一旁接電話，餐廳裡面太吵了，他要Lui幫自己帶一份三明治給自己就行。  
但Evan很快地把自己的餐點解決，去買了個三明治走了出去，透過落地窗看的到他去找坐在草地上講電話的Jonathan。  
「我們要不要幫他們一把？」不知道是誰提議的，但他們其實都在想這件事情，他們很登對，認識五年了，也沒看過誰默契那麼好。  
他們默契好到在雷射槍戰賽裡面獲得雙人組勝利，附近遊戲店的雙人最高排行也是他們。  
「怎麼幫？」Tyler問。  
「我們可以假裝有聚餐，然後只讓他們兩個去吃一頓燭光晚餐。」Lui提議，老梗，但總是有用。  
「這主意不錯。」Marcel說，「我和Simone上次去的餐廳不錯，而且還有包廂！」  
「我覺得這主意行不通，那兩個傢伙沒有浪漫細胞，就算是燭光晚餐也沒用。」Tyler說出兩個神經大條的人會做的事情，如果他們有浪漫細胞，現在這種時候也可以告白，外面那兩個傢伙甚至再一起在聽音樂。  
Brock默默吃著午餐聽討論，他其實挺想反駁這主意，但又覺得大家是一片心意，他們沒有一點助力的話，這輩子都不可能在一起了。  
「我覺得最直接的辦法，是把他們關在一起，在承認自己感情以前不準出來。」  
說真的，這是唯一最有用的提案，人總是到了最後關頭會承認自己的感情，以免留下悔恨，但他們兩個都是聰明人，很快就會識破這個騙局，畢竟沒有人有理由綁架他們。  
「情人節前不是有個舞會嗎？如果那時候讓他們其中一個人吃醋呢？」Brock一說出口，他們停下來看他。  
「我覺得這主意不太保險，要是我們找來幫忙的女生不小心愛上其中一人，不是很糟糕？」Nogla提出疑問，他是個心地善良的人，他不想傷害其中一方。  
「所以要找熟人。」  
「誰？他們都認識Simone或是Kelly甚至是Nogla的新女友Berenice.」Marcel提醒著。  
Brock只說交給他，他們都不知道這個『最想交往對象』前三名有什麼好主意。

因為是情人節前夕，雖然是可以選擇去或不去那愚蠢的舞會，但他們的朋友幾乎都要去，寧可在家裡打電玩的Jonathan還是被一起拉出去狂歡了。  
但他沒有想找女友或是跳舞的意思，只是隨便穿了件襯衫和藍色外套以及牛仔褲，站在舞會門口滑手機，然後他的情侶朋友們陸續到場，他們幾個兄弟感情好，自然連女友也當自己人，Jonathan和他們打了招呼，順便稱讚你今天真美這類的話。  
「說真的，你應該回家換一套衣服。」就算單身的他，他還是基於禮貌穿了晚宴服，一群人之中只有他穿的隨興。  
「我回家就不會再出門了，你確定要我回家？」  
「好吧你留下。」畢竟這計畫，要是他不在場就沒有用了，他們進了體育館，情侶們立刻到了舞池中間跳舞，他們幾個單身的在一旁聊天，直到Bryce問Mini和Arlan要不要去跳舞，才離開休息區，又只剩下他和Evan了，但只是他去拿飲料短短幾秒鐘的時間而已，Evan身邊立刻多了個女孩，Jonathan的腳像是被水泥固定住了，只能站在那裡。  
他們挺登對的，也許她是Evan的真愛，女孩往他這裡看了一眼，然後湊到Evan臉龐，距離近到像是在親吻他的臉頰。

「嗨，你是Evan Fong，對吧？」他剛目送Mini他們去舞池中間跳舞，一個女孩出現在他身邊，他點頭回應。  
「我是Lauren，我從Brock那裡聽到很多你和你朋友的事情。」他們握手，Evan卻還是一臉疑惑，他可沒印象Brock身邊有個這樣的女孩。  
「我們應該沒見過？」  
「我是別所學校的，Brock邀請我今天過來一趟，順便幫他個忙。」  
「你是Brock的……？」Lauren靠近他，在他耳邊說：「我是他女友。」  
Evan瞬間笑了，「真的？你們交往多久了，那傢伙都沒和我們說！」  
「我們交往兩年了。」  
「該死的Brock，很高興見到你，Lauren，真的。」Lauren主動上前給了個擁抱，Evan也禮貌性的回應，但才剛分開，他就看到熟悉的身影走出去，「我真的希望和你多聊聊，但我件事情得現在去做。」  
「沒關係的，去做你該做的，記得好好告訴他你的感覺。」  
Evan當下真的沒有想那麼多，當他想起來時這句話時，才發現這一切都是個局。

單身的人就該回家，Jonathan是挺失落的，但沒有哭，他衷心祝福著Evan，但才剛離開學校門口而已，他就聽見Evan在後面叫他。  
「你怎麼在這？」Jonathan問，他不是應該在體育館裡面認識新女孩嗎？  
「你怎麼先走了？」  
「太無聊了，所以想回家玩電玩。」  
Evan小跑步的走到他旁邊，「自己一個人玩肯定不好玩，我陪你。」  
「真不巧，我正準備自己打單機遊戲，你還是去參加你的舞會吧，你剛剛認識到一個不錯的女孩，不是嗎？」  
「她是不錯，但我更喜歡和你在一起。」  
「玩遊戲？」  
「任何時候，任何事情，我都想和你在一起。」  
Jonathan本來想笑他別那麼肉麻，Evan立刻又補了一句：「我喜歡你。」  
回應他的是一個笑，他們彼此熟悉的那種，Evan抓著他的手，靠近他，親吻他，不同於四年前的嘴邊，這次是在嘴唇上。

太過沉浸於兩人世界，他們沒注意到門口旁邊有一大群人在偷窺，距離太遠聽不見對話，但看到他們親吻時，所有人做出無聲的歡呼。  
Brock給了Lauren一個吻，「如果沒有妳，這計畫不會成功。」  
「我樂於幫助你的兄弟們。」直到這時候，Brock才把女朋友介紹給他們所有人認識。

情人節當天，Brock才剛準備要踏入餐廳，一個人從遠方跑到距離面前一公尺的地方，用滑跪的姿勢抵達他前方，手上還拿著一束花，並且說：「學長！和我結婚吧！」這大概是他這個情人節碰到最有創意和最直接的一個。  
Brock嚇得不輕，但還是冷靜的說：「謝謝你的心意，但我有女朋友了。」  
那人還是把花交給了Brock，並且說：「那請你把這個轉交給你女友，畢竟今天是情人節。」然後失落的走了，和他登場時的戲劇性完全相反。  
他拿著花到位置上，剛成為情侶的傢伙正在放閃，雖然他們平常就很放閃，但現在玩遊戲是靠彼此很近，以前還會保持點距離，當玩到一半時，Evan還會偷親Jonathan。  
「還真是兩人世界。」Lui用著嫌棄的眼神看著，「今晚單身派對只剩下我、Mini、Bryce、Ohm和Arlan了。」  
「事實上是剩下你、Mini、Arlan。」Marcel糾正，不用再額外補充，也知道他們兩個在一起了。  
「今晚肯定無聊的要死。」Lui抱怨，Mini則在一旁回嗆：「怕電玩輸給我？」  
「你小子想贏我還早個一百年。」

畢業之後，Jonathan還是去了洛聖都找Luke，每天晚上和Evan講電話，偶爾的會和大家玩線上遊戲，和以前沒什麼兩樣，就是見不到本人而已。  
那年的聖誕節，Jonathan只在老家待了三天就準備回去工作，Evan跟著過去認識一下未來會去的城市，Luke則是在老家繼續享樂。  
第一天都還滿正常的，但第二天晚餐之後的一個吻，他們乾脆在沙發上做了起來，這可不能讓Luke知道，以免以後坐在上面有心理陰影。  
Oh！還有浴室、廚房、客廳地板上、大門口，這些最好他都不要知道。

**Author's Note:**

> 我喜歡他們和自己女友的互動，所以寫出來  
> 比起奇妙的拉郎，我比較喜歡這樣的互動  
> 但比起Evan和他女友我比較喜歡H2OVanoss


End file.
